marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tel-Kar (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Sleeper (former symbiote); Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hala | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Kree soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Costa; Mark Bagley | First = Venom: First Host #1 | Death = Web of Venom: The Good Son Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Tel-Kar was a Kree soldier selected as part of a supersoldier program, wherein he underwent intense mental training and genetic modification before being bonded to an amorphous symbiotic creature discovered on a strange planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Fighting in the Kree-Skrull War, he used the symbiote's shapeshifting abilities to infiltrate the Skrull - turning their own tactics against them - spying on them and carrying out other undercover and black-ops missions. After years of carrying out sabotage and assassinations, Tel-Kar discovered that the Skrull had created a cure-less plague that could be tailored to exterminate entire species - a bioweapon that could be used to end the war via genocide. When the squadron he had infiltrated attacked a Kree refugee ship, Tel-Kar broke cover and helped the refugees escape. Rather than risk his symbiote being captured, Tel-Kar separated from it - transferring his memories of the bioweapon's coordinates into it in case he was captured - and left it in the hands of the Kree officer in charge of the refugees with instructions to turn it over to the military on Hala. While attempting to self-destruct the Kree refugee ship, Tel-Kar was captured by the Skrull War Sisters. Unbeknowst to him, the symbiote escaped and was marooned on an icy planet; eventually making its way to Earth, where it became known as Venom. .]] Tel-Kar claimed that he had been betrayed by the Kree Empire after it was usurped by Ronan the Accuser, branded a traitor and turned over to the Skrull, who tortured him for information; though this conflicts with an account given by the Skrull Warbride M'lanz, the sole surviving member of the War Sisters. After several years, Tel-Kar escaped, killed his captors, and aimlessly wandered the galaxy until he heard stories of a human hero that had bonded to a symbiote. On the off chance that the symbiote was his, Tel-Kar traveled to Earth to find it, saving Eddie Brock - the symbiote's current host - from M'lanz. Wounded in battle, Tel-Kar was taken to Alchemax and treated by astrobiologist Dr. Steven. Upon regaining consciousness, he restored the Venom symbiote's memories of him and requested that it return to him. When the symbiote refused, Tel-Kar pretended to graciously accept this decision before throwing Liz Allan out the window and blackmailing the Venom symbiote into returning to him by threatening to bond to its latest offspring and corrupt it into a monster. Reclaiming the Venom symbiote, Tel-Kar tossed its offspring to the distraught Brock and set out to restore his vision of peace to the galaxy. When the symbiote tried to leave him, Tel-Kar used his augmentations to seize control of it and suppress its mind. Departing Earth in a stolen Skrull shuttle, he travelled to a top-secret Skrull military installation in the D'karr nebula where the bioweapon was being kept, and slaughtered the soldiers stationed there to retrieve and unleash it. When Brock - who had bonded to the symbiote's spawn, Sleeper - and M'lanz arrived to stop him, Tel-Kar initially overwhelmed Brock, but before he could kill him the Sleeper symbiote urged its parent to break free from his control. Taking M'lanz's halberd, Tel-Kar seared the symbiote from his body and punctured her hazmat suit to expose her to the bioweapon. Despite Brock rebonding to the Venom symbiote and the Sleeper symbiote bonding to M'lanz, Tel-Kar refused to accept defeat and revealed he had sent the facility's coordinates to the Kree Empire. To Tel-Kar's shock, the Kree warships opened fire on the facility, and when he hailed them he was told that he had been designated a war-criminal when the Kree had turned him over to the Skrull, and that had not changed. When Tel-Kar protested that he had a means of wiping out the Skrull, the fleet admiral told him that the Kree had no interest in renewing the war with the Skrull. Tel-Kar managed to escape the facility before its destruction and stowed away on M'lanz's ship, sneaking off when it landed on Earth. Using a sample of Eddie's blood, Tel-Kar programmed the last sample of the bioweapon to exterminate humanity, intending to kill the Sleeper symbiote in front of him and then detonate the virus. However, the Sleeper symbiote caught the vial when Tel-Kar tried to smash it, and Eddie tackled Tel-Kar out the window. Despite Eddie getting some decent blows in, Tel-Kar gained the upper hand but was stopped from killing Eddie by the Sleeper symbiote, which bonded to and lobotomized him - reducing him to little more than a puppet for it to explore the cosmos with. After Sleeper saved an alien kingdom from a creature called the Lamarche Demon, it was requested to show the face of its host, who the aliens' king assumed was in control. Upon Sleeper revealing Tel-Kar's desiccated face, the disgusted king ordered his guards to open fire and Tel-Kar was mortally wounded, roused from the coma that Sleeper had induced. Rapidly succumbing to his wounds, Tel-Kar died; leaving the symbiote puppeteering his corpse until it was separated from him by the Maker. | Personality = Initially noble and loyal to his people and the Kree Empire, Tel-Kar was willing to sacrifice his reputation to spy on the Skrull. Vowing never to take a Kree life, he broke cover to protect defenseless refugees, and used himself as a diversion to buy them time to escape. He treated his symbiote as a comrade, telling it to stay with the Kree and reunite with him on Hala, and attacking an armed Skrull warrior despite being unarmed in order to protect it. However, being betrayed by his own people and years of torture by the Skrull left Tel-Kar angry, bitter, cruel, and manipulative; obsessed with obtaining vengeance by wiping them out with their own bioweapon. In contrast to his treatment of the symbiote when first bonded to it, upon discovering it has matured psychologically he suppressed its consciousness to enslave it to his will, and dismissed it as a tool. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * When Tel-Kar was in control of the Venom symbiote, the symbiote took a similar design to the Kree Militia Uniforms. * Tel-Kar is the second Kree character co-created by Mark Bagley, the first one being Ajes'ha. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Kree Experiment